Brothers and sisters
by SSJ3Gotenks2
Summary: **UPDATED** we now have the 8th chp up ......enjoy!
1. chapter1

Brothers and Sisters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or SM because I was not smart enough to write them.  
  
Prologue: Gohan was on the verge of sleep. Goku was dead, as was Cell. Yamcha laid Gohan on the floor of the look out. Dende was about to heal them when 3 women appeared out of no where. One had long green hair, another had blue bushy hair and the last had short blond hair.  
  
"It is time Dende," the green haired one said  
  
"Can I at least heal him and say good bye" asked Dende  
  
"I am sorry, no, because it will be easier on him" The green haired one replied  
  
The blue haired women walked up to Gohan, picked him up and disappeared. With that the 2 other vanished also.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN-I know it is short but it is just a Prologue and this is my first posted story 


	2. chapter2

Brothers and Sisters  
  
Chapter 1- first meeting  
  
Gohan woke up in a very comfortable bed. He got out of the bed and looked out the window and out of the corner of his eye an explosion. With out thinking he put on his Gi, opened the window, charged up to Super Saiyan level 1 battleground. When he got there he saw 6 girls in different colored mini skirts. They were doing quite well fighting the monster until it got mad and doubled in size. When that happened the battle did a 180. Gohan was about to jump in but a man in a tux appeared. He got 1 surprise attack in before get backhanded through 2 trees and half way through a building.  
  
"1down 6 to go" the monster laughed  
  
Gohan then realized that he was the girls' last and only chance. Just then the monster slammed the girl with brown hair and a green skirt into a tree and was about to finish her off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Damn it" Lita, yelled as she tried to get up  
  
"Time to finish you off" the monster howled  
  
The monster raised its arm and fired some kind of energy wave right at Lita. Lita covered her face and the blast closed in on her ready for the impact but it never came. Lita looked up and saw a kid about 14 years old with blond spiky hair. She could not see his face. As if reading her mind he turned around. She saw that his eyes were a very odd turquoise color.  
  
"Who are you" Lita asked but the boy was gone  
  
Then Lita saw the monster go flying past her with the boy right behind it. The thing that scared her was that the boy had a golden glow to him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan was having no trouble with the monster. He gave it a solid right hook which sent it flying.  
  
"KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!!!" Gohan yelled as blue energy left his hands  
  
Gohan's aim was true and the energy easily disintegrated the monster. He was about to leave when he noticed that he did not have enough energy to fly for long.  
  
::Damn it, I still have not recovered all of my energy from Cell:: He thought  
  
"Who are you" Gohan heard someone ask  
  
He turned around and found out it was the girl with a red skirt and raven hair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Who are you" Rei asked  
  
The boy turned around and Rei noticed that the boy was breathing really hard and fast. She was about to ask if he was ok but before she could say anything the boy collapsed and she noticed that his eyes went to the color black along with his hair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
While the battle was going on no one noticed 3 women on top of a building watching.  
  
"So that is our all powerful relative" 1 asked  
  
"I hope not because he is not that powerful" the one next to her said  
  
"Will you 2 shut up that was only about 10% of his full power" the third and tallest on growled  
  
The 2 other looked at her with dinner plate sized eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
AN: I think Gohan will be have a close "Friend" please tell me who u think it sould be between :  
  
Ami  
  
Rei  
  
Lita  
  
Mina  
  
With every new chaper I post I will tell you the readers who is in the lead  
  
Thank you 


	3. chapter3

Brothers and Sisters  
  
Chapter 2 A Secret Revealed  
  
Gohan woke up on a bed that was too soft for his liking. He tried to get up but the injuries from Cell had finally caught up to him and there was no adrenaline to cover it up. When he was finally able to get up he noticed that he was in a small cozy room. With out warning a raven-haired girl walked in.  
  
"Oh I see u are awake" she said, "My name is Rei"  
  
"Hello, my name is Gohan" Gohan replied "Where am I?"  
  
"You are at my grandfathers temple" Rei answered  
  
Just then 3 more people came in  
  
"What are you three doing in my room?" Rei asked angrily  
  
"We are here on business" The blonde stated  
  
"Serena is not here so leave" Rei calmly answered  
  
"We are not here for her, we are here for him" she said while pointing to Gohan  
  
"Why do u want an mere child?" Rei asked  
  
The green haired women stepped forward  
  
"He is anything but a mere. He is our most powerful relative of the Moon Kingdom" She replied  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked  
  
"He is one of our brothers and I will not say whose yet" She answered  
  
"What makes you so sure Setsuna?" Rei questioned  
  
"Because there is only one person that can control enormous amounts of power and not be corrupted by it" Setsuna replied  
  
"But I thought Hotaru was only capable of that sort of power" Rei stated  
  
"His power compared to hers is like comparing her power to your" Setsuna said  
  
Rei was speechless  
  
Gohan did not like the way the conversation was going to in the middle of it he carefully jumped out of the near by window. Gohan thought he got away when all of a sudden Gohan felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and every thing went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
AN1: I ask you again to continue to review and to tell me who Gohan's "close Friend should be. So far the results are:  
  
Ami-4  
  
Rei-1  
  
Lita-2  
  
Mina-0  
  
Make up my own-1  
  
Thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
AN2: From here on in the chapters might come out a little slower because of school and I can only be on my computer on weekends. I will try to write my story's chapters on my break periods but there is no sertinties.  
  
Thanks again and REVIEW. 


	4. chapter4

Brothers and Sisters  
  
Chapter 3- The Prophesy Wrong  
  
"What? Daddy?" Gohan asks.  
  
"Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan." Goku pauses in his speech and smiles at Gohan. "Goodbye, my son," Goku says softly before he disappears, taking Cell with him.  
  
"No, come back!" Gohan yells  
  
Gohan woke up in a hard bed drenched in sweat, screaming. It took the 4 other people in the room to hold him down.  
  
"Calm down" one of them yelled at him  
  
When Gohan heard them he stopped struggling to get free and relaxed.  
  
"Where am I now and who are you?" Gohan asked nervously  
  
The one with bushy blue hair was the first to speak.  
  
"You are in our mansion in Tokyo, Japan. I am Michiru, this is Haruka my uh. friend, she said while pointing to the blonde with shot hair, the one to my right is Setsuna and the little one behind her is Hotaru" Michiru answered  
  
"My name is Gohan and I want to know why you just tried to kidnap me?" He almost yelled  
  
"Look I am sorry for knocking you out earlier but you had to come with us," Haruka said nervously  
  
"OK I will drop the kidnap thing for now but why did I have to come here" Gohan asked  
  
"You know the full extent of your power, right Gohan?" Setsuna asked  
  
"Yeah slightly lower then my dad's" Gohan stated  
  
"You mean you do not remember, Gohan?" Setsuna asked  
  
"Remember what?" Gohan questioned  
  
"What happened after Cell." Setsuna stated  
  
"My dad killed him after I passed out, right?" Gohan said  
  
"What is the last thing you remember Gohan?" Michiru asked  
  
"Um. those little blue Cells were attacking my friends. Then I was on the top floor of an apartment near here" Gohan explained  
  
"Nice one Setsuna" Haruka joked  
  
"This can not be right he should have full control by now, what could have changed that?" Setsuna asked herself  
  
"Full control.full control over what?" Gohan asked  
  
"Your Super Saiyan power" She stated  
  
While this was going on Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru left the room.  
  
"But I never had control over that" Gohan countered  
  
"Ok great so that means it will take some more time that we are already short of. Gohan I think you should stay with us for a while" Setsuna stated  
  
"Why can I not go to my mom and dad's house?" Gohan questioned  
  
"Because they do not live in this dimension" Setsuna answered  
  
"You mean I am all alone here?" Gohan asked nervously  
  
"No, you can stay with us until we can send you back" Setsuna calmly told Gohan  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
At Rei's temple-  
  
"What do you mean there is someone more powerful the Hotaru" Lita questioned  
  
"Yeah it was that boy that saved you two days ago his name is Gohan" Rei countered  
  
"You also said that he was one of our brothers from our past lives, I wonder which one of us is his sister" Ami asked herself  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
AN1: Sweet, another chapter is up and done the Results are as fallow:  
  
Ami-4  
  
Rei-1  
  
Lita-3  
  
Mina-1  
  
Make my own-1  
  
I will give time for voting 1 and only 1 more chapters after that the winner has a chance with Gohan.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
AN2: If some one would be so kind as to tell me the name of the High School Everyone goes to I would appreciate it. The next chapter will hopefully have Gohan go to school and meet the other scouts.  
  
20 review = 1 more chapter  
  
Thanks 


	5. chapter5

Brothers and Sisters  
  
Chapter 4- School  
  
Gohan woke up bright and early. It was a week since he found out he was in another dimension. His arm had fully healed and he was going to continue his studies at Tokyo High. He had heard that friends of Setsuna were currently there along with Haruka and Michiru. (AN: all the scouts go to the same school because I said so) He was going to be in 11th grade thanks to how far ahead his mother made him study.  
  
"Come on Gohan we are going to be late" Haruka yelled while beeping the car horn.  
  
"Calm down" Gohan yelled from the window  
  
He looked around and saw that there was no one on the street that was watching. With that he jumped out of the window and landed slowly and gracefully in the back seat  
  
"You know I will never get used to that" Michiru stated  
  
With everyone in the car Haruka hit the gas fast and hard that sent the car flying forward. With in a few minutes they were at the school.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"All right class time to settle down" the math teacher yelled over the voices  
  
"We are lucky enough to receive a new student today" He spoke  
  
He motioned a hand towards a door and Gohan looked out. The class went silent right away.  
  
"He can not be in this class, he is too young" And kid in the back row yelled  
  
"He may be young but he is the smartest kid here" The teacher countered  
  
"You mean smarter then Ami" Lita yelled  
  
"How ever unpossible it may sound he got a slightly higher percentage right" the teacher said  
  
The teacher asked Gohan to come closer.  
  
"If you want any clear information about you classes talk to either Ami or Lita" the teacher whispered  
  
"Ok go find a seat and be quick so I can start teaching" the teacher said  
  
"Yes sir" Gohan replied  
  
Gohan took a seat next to Lita. Ami was net to Lita on the opposite side.  
  
"Hello my name is Gohan" he simply stated  
  
Both Ami and Lita could not believe what they just heard.  
  
"Do you know someone by the name of Rei" Lita asked  
  
Gohan was about to say yes when he remembered what Setsuna had told him  
  
***************************************Flash back**************************************  
  
"You can not let the other scouts know that you saved them that day" Setsuna stated  
  
"But why Rei already met me" Gohan countered  
  
"I know but she should not have and it was unknown that you full power is not awaken yet" Setsuna said  
  
"There you go again about this huge power I have" Gohan almost yelled  
  
"Well you do" Setsuna calmly stated  
  
*************************************End flash back*************************************  
  
"Who?" Gohan questioned  
  
"Never mind Gohan forget I asked" Lita said just before getting yelled at by the teacher  
  
The teacher was getting mad because the kids were not paying attention.  
  
"All right class lets see if you can answer this question. Anyone who does gets 50 extra credit points" The teacher announced  
  
The whole class growled except for Ami and Gohan  
  
He walked up the board and wrote:  
  
***How far can you see if you are standing on the ground and your eyes are 5 feet above the ground? (Round to nearest hundredth of a mile)***  
  
Right away most of the kids through the pencils down and gave up. Gohan wrote 3 numbers and carefully put his pencil down and turned his paper over. Ami was writing long equations while Lita gave up a few minutes after Gohan seem to give up. A few minutes later the bell rang.  
  
"Ok class if you did do any of the problem then give your paper up to me while you leave.  
  
Gohan went through the rest of school without any difficulty. He meet all of Ami and Lita friends except for Rei because he she went to a private school. He was in the exact same classes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
After School  
  
"How was your fist day Gohan?" Michiru asked  
  
"It was OK except the inners are to perceptive" Gohan replied  
  
"Always have always will" Haruka joked  
  
All of a sudden a explosion rocked the car.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
AN1: Well it is time to count the final votes to see whom Gohan will have:  
  
Ami-6  
  
Rei-1  
  
Lita-4  
  
Mina-1  
  
Make my own-1  
  
Thanks for your help 


	6. chapter6

Chapter 6- Titan  
  
After the explosion ended Haruka spun the car around  
  
In the direction of the explosion.  
  
"Gohan stay out of sight unless we need you" Setsuna  
  
explained.  
  
"OK" was Gohan's only reply before flying out of the  
  
car.  
  
With Gohan out of the way the four outer transformed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan decided to stand in a tree to watch the battle  
  
unfold.  
  
"What the heck is this thing made of?" Lita yelled  
  
"Give me a minute and I can tell you" Ami replied  
  
"That does it" Michiru yelled "Neptune Deep…"  
  
"Needle spikes," the monster yelled first  
  
With that said 4 of the scouts were pined up to trees  
  
unable to move.  
  
"I found out what the thing is made of," Ami cheered  
  
"Well tell us already," Rei yelled back  
  
"It is time to end this little fight little girls" The  
  
monster laughed "Needle Spikes!"  
  
Gohan could tell the battle want from bad to very bad  
  
to deadly with the monster about to kill the 10 girls  
  
stuck to trees.  
  
"Gohan now!" he heard Setsuna yell  
  
Gohan gathered enough energy to wipe Japan of the map  
  
but he used his will the form a concentrated blast  
  
that he fired at the monster.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The monster screamed in pain as its  
  
right hand was melted away  
  
"Who did that? Show you self" The monster howled  
  
Out of the shadows a young boy with blond hair and  
  
Tourques eyes walked out.  
  
"It is him," all the inners gasped  
  
"Ah I see you decided to show up," the monster yelled  
  
"Well it is not like I have a choice," Gohan calmly  
  
stated  
  
That attitude from Gohan sent shivers up the outers  
  
back because he never talked that calmly.  
  
"Now Saturn does this remind you of anything" The  
  
monster asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked clearly scared  
  
"I was the only thing that was able to stop you from  
  
getting full control of your power" The monster stated  
  
"You mean you were the one that killed me in my past  
  
life?" Hotaru squeaked  
  
"Yes, just after I killed your parents. But something  
  
happened after that you little brother appeared and  
  
some how stopped me and almost killed me." The monster stated angrily  
  
************************************************************************  
  
While this was going on no one but Setsuna noticed  
  
another change in Gohan.  
  
"Gohan? Gohan are you ok?" Setstuna asked  
  
"Grr" was Gohan's only reply  
  
"AH!" Setsuna heard a scream and saw a sword shoved  
  
through Hotaru's stomach  
  
All of a sudden a loud yell ran through the park and  
  
everyone was temporally blinded. When everyone could  
  
see again they were all up against a building out  
  
sided the park. When they saw the park they all  
  
gasped except for Serena who pasted out. The  
  
remaining scouts looked again at the park just in time  
  
to see a huge shock wave and another one about 100  
  
feet in the air. Then with out warning something or  
  
someone slammed into the street just in fount of the  
  
scouts, which sent a huge dust cloud up.  
  
"What was that?" Lita asked  
  
"I am not sure" Serena replied while coming to.  
  
When the dust cleared there was only one thing  
  
standing. Gohan had his hand on the monster's throat  
  
and with without a bit of hesitation he releases another  
  
ki blast, which disintegrated the whole upper body of  
  
the monster.  
  
"Gohan are you OK?" Setsuna asked  
  
My name is no longer Gohan, it is titan" Gohan/ Titan  
  
just before passing out.  
  
"Well no the enemy is in really big trouble" Setsuna  
  
stated while picking up both Hotaru and Gohan.  
  
****************************************  
  
I know it has been a long time. I have a writers block  
  
the size of Texas and it took me a while to get through it.  
  
Now I have another one for the next chapter.  
  
(My life is full of blocks) If u want to help jet give me  
  
suggestions and do not be surprised if one of them is  
  
in the story. Thanks! ( 


	7. chapter7

Chapter 7-History lesson  
  
Gohan found himself in a white mass that reminded him of the hyperbolic time chamber  
  
"Hello!" he yelled  
  
NO ANSWER  
  
Out in the distance Gohan noticed a small block dot that was walking towards him.  
  
"Hello!" Gohan yelled again  
  
Before he realized it the dot was in front of him but it was not a dot any more, it was a hooded person.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked  
  
"…" He replied  
  
"Who are you? Gohan asked again (Gohan like to repeat him self doesn't he?)  
  
"I am the spirit of Hotaru's dead brother." He replied  
  
"Why are you here?" Gohan asked  
  
"What do you mean?" He replied  
  
"I thought everyone was reborn" Gohan stated  
  
"No not everyone because I was the exception" He stated  
  
"Why were not reborn then?" Gohan asked  
  
"The high powers of heaven did not think I was needed until 12 years ago" He explained  
  
"What happened 12 years ago" Gohan questioned  
  
"You were born" He simply stated  
  
"What do I have to do with this?" Gohan asked  
  
"The high powers in heaven knew about the terror that cell was going to cause in the future and they knew  
  
that the son of Goku was going to have a lot of potential. SO they found me and told me to posses you, in a  
  
way of speaking" He explained  
  
"OK, continue" Gohan stated in shock  
  
"They told me that I would only be in control when you were in a rage. That is why you can not remember  
  
some things that happened during Nappa, Freeza the androids and Cell. Now that Cell has been defeated  
  
you may call upon me for fighting advice and or to fight for you. I must go my time here is running short.  
  
Say hi to sis for me ok." He finished  
  
"Wait, who are you?" Gohan yelled  
  
"You may call me Titan" Titan answered before disappearing  
  
  
  
Gohan knew that he was about to wake up and he wanted to so he did not fight it  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Gohan woke up and shot straight up scarring Setsuna and Lita. Luckily Ami was asleep. Gohan tried to move but there was some weight on him. He looked down and saw Ami's head by his arm.  
  
"She was really worried about you" Setsuna stated  
  
"Oh" Gohan said while blushing a little  
  
With his reaction Lita burst into laughing  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
AN: well that ends chapter 7 and I hope you people liked it. I have already started chapter 8 so it will not be long (I hope). Well if you any questions, comments or advice just e-mail me at Gotenks1225@yahoo.com or you could just leave a review.  
  
THANKS A LOT!!!!! 


	8. chapter8

Chapter-8  
  
Gohan yawned  
  
"So how long have I been out?" Gohan asked  
  
"Only a little over a day" Lita answered  
  
Ami woke up by then  
  
"OH, Gohan you are ok" Ami said while hugging him  
  
"Ah Hem" Lita sounded  
  
"Oh, sorry" Ami said very embarrassed  
  
"So how is sis doing?" Gohan blurted out  
  
Lita and Ami looked at Gohan with confusion but  
  
Setsuna had a clear look of shock on her face  
  
"How long have you known?" asked Setsuna which made  
  
Lita and Ami even more confused  
  
"Not long" Gohan answered "Titan told me in a dream  
  
just before I woke up"  
  
"He never was able to keep a secret," Setsuna stated  
  
She is lying Titan mentally told Gohan  
  
Oh just shut up, you are giving me a headache Gohan  
  
yelled back  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*****************  
  
A week later everyone was out of the hospital. They  
  
decided not to tell the others about Gohan and Hotaru  
  
being brother and sister. Gohan caught up with all of  
  
  
  
his schoolwork in a few days which surprised even  
  
Ami. Hotaru was worried because there was not a  
  
single monster attack in the week.  
  
"Gohan?" Hotaru asked  
  
"What is it Hotaru?" Gohan asked back  
  
" I am a little worried" Hotaru stated  
  
"Why is that?" Gohan questioned  
  
"There has not been a attack in a week. This has  
  
never happened to my knowledge." Hotaru stated  
  
"Do not worry, I am on your side so we can not lose"  
  
Gohan explained to her  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Damn it how is it possible for a little kid to defeat  
  
  
  
them?" Krass yelled  
  
Just then some came in  
  
"What do you want snaggle?" Krass asked/yelled  
  
"I have found out the identity of the boy my lord"  
  
Snaggle replied  
  
"Go on" Krass ordered  
  
"It is Titan my lord" Snaggle explained  
  
Krass paled on that word but quickly regained his  
  
thoughts  
  
"NO! Not him, anyone but him. Get out! Get out!  
  
Get out!" Krass howled  
  
"Yes my lord" Snaggle replied while leaving  
  
When Snaggle left Krass started to devise a plan to  
  
defeat Titan.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: I think that chapter when well and we all know who  
  
  
  
the evil is.  
  
More to come when I see more reviews 


End file.
